User blog:Ultimate Shockwave/Transformers Fan Fiction
As the title suggests, I am going to attempt another fan fiction, this time about Transformers. I am allowing submission of characters again. The character must include the following: Name (keep in mind, Cybertronians do not have human names) Appearance Faction (Autobot, Decepticon, or Mercenary) Sub-Faction* (Predacon, Insecticon, Dinobot, or none) Personality Backstory (optional, considering most of you may not know enough about Transformers to provide one) Preferred Primary Weapon Preferred Heavy Weapon Melee Weapon (Sword, Axe, Mace, etc.) Vehicle Mode *You may not have a sub faction with no faction. Insecticons are typically with Decepticons, Dinobots with Autobots. However, I will not restrict you to this. You may choose the faction you are with no matter your sub faction. The ONLY '''exception to this is Predacons. Predacons may be with any faction, or none at all. Any questions regarding this rule may be asked while I am in chat. '''PRIMARY WEAPONS: Neutron Assault Rifle – Basic Assault Rifle. Good range and decent damage. Subsonic Repeater – Pretty much a Neutron Assault Rifle, except it fires faster and has less range. Nucleon Charge Rifle – Basically the sniper rifle of Transformers. Path Blaster - Shootspowerful shots at a fairly fast rate. One shot in ever clip of ammo explodes on contact. E.D.K. TechVolt – Shoots lighting that makes enemies explode. Can be shot off of walls and can link to several enemies at once Photon Burst Rifle – Three-Round-Burst Assault Rifle. Has a scope so it can be used both up close and at range. Scatter Blaster – The shotgun of Transformers. Shots have a 25% chance to light enemies on fire. Riot Cannon – Mini Rocket Launcher with great range and devastating damage. Low ammo capacity. Throwback Blaster – Laser pistol that disintegrates the enemy. HEAVY WEAPONS: Thermo Rocket Cannon – Lock on rocket launcher. Massive damage, but must reload after every shot. X18 Scrapmaker – Pretty much a mini gun. Chaos-Rift Combustor – Grenade launcher. When the grenade hits the ground, it scatters into several smaller grenades. Corrosive Slime Cannon – Shoots corrosive acid that slowly rusts enemies to death. V32.CYBR Corruptor – Messes with an enemies programming and makes them attack their allies. A-4 Pulsar Cannon – Grenade launcher. Grenades stick to enemies and then explode. Energon Harvester – Close range gun that does devastating damage and heals the user. Gear Shredder – Shoots blades that ricochet off walls and go straight through enemies if they make contact. Sling Shock – Fires electric projectiles that do massive damage and can hit multiple enemies at once. Thunderstorm (Ultimate Shockwave) Appearance: Tall, not exactly the bulkiest of robots. His build is designed more for speed and stealth. Completely black except for his head and hands, which are sliver, and his eyes, which are blue. Faction: Decepticon Sub-Faction: None Personality: Quiet, unless the conversation is one of strategy or science. Shockwave's "lab assistant." Spends much of his time conducting experiments with Shockwave. When Shockwave is sent on a mission, Thunderstorm nearly always accompanies him. He gets along very well with most other Decepticons, especially the Insecticons. Backstory: Shockwave found Thunderstorm in the Sea of Rust, on the verge of going offline. He saw this as an opportunity, and took Thunderstorm back to his lab and repaired him, almost completely altering his appearance in the process. In return, Thunderstorm swore to serve Shockwave for as long as he lived, and as such, serves the Decepticons. Primary Weapon: Nucleon Charge Rifle Heavy Weapon: V32.CYBR Corruptor Melee Weapon: Sword Vehicle Mode: Jet Category:Blog posts